


14. Can I have this dance?

by loumillerlesbian



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [7]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: (somewhat), Bathroom Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Pre-Canon, Smut, also this is my first time writing smut please be considerate, but honestly whatever timeline you want can work probably, it's practically canon by now that Lou has a dirty mouth isn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumillerlesbian/pseuds/loumillerlesbian
Summary: Dancing is, decidedly, not Debbie’s strong suit, and she knows it.It’s why, the first time Debbie asks her to dance, Lou is speechless for a short moment.AKA Lou and Debbie go out, Debbie wants to dance, and things turn dirty.





	14. Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, after working on the first part for a few days, the smut part hit me like a brick today and I wrote about a thousand words in about thirty minutes, and I have no idea where that came from.  
> Maybe I do - special thanks to Alice, who may have given me an idea or two, and all the other lovely ladies in the HeistWives group chat, you're amazing!
> 
> Now, please enjoy!

Dancing is, decidedly, not Debbie’s strong suit, and she knows it. It’s why, whenever her and Lou go out – which is not often, with both of them preferring the quiet privacy of their apartment, the possibility to get absolutely shit-faced without anyone seeing them – they usually stick to observing from the bar. Or a corner booth, if the place offers those.

It’s why, the first time Debbie asks her to dance, Lou is speechless for a short moment.

“Can I have this dance?”, Debbie asks, words already slurred slightly, head cocked to the side, eyeing Lou over the rim of her glass. Lou takes a sip of the vodka soda in her hand and holds Debbie’s gaze, surprised at the sudden offer. She raises an eyebrow, making it disappear under the blonde fringe, freshly cut, and can’t help the playful smirk that forms on her lips as she watches Debbie’s eyes twinkle.

Debbie gets up and places the empty glass of her third drink of the night down on the table, perhaps a little more heavily than necessary, one of the few signs giving away that’s she’s already drunk.

The smirk on Lou’s face turns into a full grin as she watches Debbie stand, surprisingly steady considering the amount of alcohol she has already consumed. Debbie has always been a light-weight - one of the reasons Lou always waters down her vodka after a few drinks when they’re at home.

With an outstretched hand, Debbie stands before Lou, smiling broadly, knowing full well that Lou could never resist her with that look in her eyes. Her brain may be a bit fuzzy, but she knows Lou too well for that to impair her in making the blonde cave.

And Lou does cave, setting down her glass and taking Debbie’s hand, letting her pull her into a standing position.

Debbie doesn’t let go of her hand when she makes her way towards the dance floor and she holds it a little tighter when she begins to make her way through the dancing masses, directing Lou towards the middle of the room. Surrounded by hundreds of sweaty, drunk, dancing people, they are anonymous, and Debbie thrives in anonymity, spends her entire life in the shadows, blending into crowds, invisible.

It’s what allows her to be as good at what she does as she is, Lou knows. And apparently, it also allows her to let loose, to do things she usually wouldn’t. Suddenly, Lou feels like she’s witnessing something intimate, with Debbie right in front of her, moving in the small space they have carved for themselves in the crowd.

She’s still swaying lightly to the music when Debbie takes her hands again, giving her a bright smile. She must have noticed that she got carried away, Lou thinks and smiles to herself. Her hands find their place on Debbie’s hips when Debbie places them there and she lets herself feel the music, thumping loudly through the speakers.

Lou holds Debbie a little firmer, pulls her closer, directs her hips to move to the beat and suddenly Debbie’s arms are looped around her neck, their bodies intoxicatingly close. They stay like that for a while, moving in sync with Debbie following Lou, rare as that may be, it only makes this moment more special. The air is hot and they’re sweaty and people bump into them, but it doesn’t matter.

Their little bubble only bursts when Debbie is pushed against Lou by someone bumping into her and suddenly the atmosphere changes, mostly because Debbie is only mere inches away from Lou’s face and her carefree smile curls into a provocative grin, her eyes sparkling. Lou lets her own eyes drift down to Debbie’s lips, slowly looking back up at her eyes, raising an eyebrow. She knows that Debbie can’t resist her, and she’s proven right once again when the brunette leans in, her lips catching Lou’s in a soft kiss. They move against each other, their bodies still swaying to the music, lips opening and tongues slowly exploring.

Lou’s hands wander from their place at Debbie’s hips to her ass, pulling her even closer, their kiss deepening, and slips her thigh between Debbie legs. A surprised moan she can’t hear over the music slips from Debbie’s lips and she breaks the kiss as she grinds down on Lou’s thigh, steadying herself with her arms around Lou.

A mischievous grin appears on Lou’s lips as she watches Debbie, head tipped back slightly and body moving against hers, seeking her own pleasure as she grinds onto her, caught in the rhythm of the music. She licks her lips, leans forward, catches Debbie’s attention with a quick kiss to her neck. “Come with me”, she says, loud enough to be audible over the music but somehow still incredibly seductive to Debbie’s ears. Her hands fall from Debbie’s ass so she can take her hand, drags her through the crowds. Debbie’s brain struggles to keep up with the situation through the haze of alcohol and arousal and she stumbles behind her, blindly following Lou and bumping into a few people on their way to the bathroom.

 

They barely make it inside one of the stalls before Lou has Debbie pressed against the inside of the door and her dress pulled up by the hem, bunching it up around her waist, her fingers easily finding their way into Debbie's panties and towards her wet heat.

"Oh", Debbie moans, the surprised sound leaving her lips before she can think about it. Lou's forehead connects with the door, momentarily overwhelmed with how wet her partner is already. When she lifts her head slightly, her lips find Debbie's neck, intent on marking her, tongue and teeth working against the tender flesh.

Debbie lets out another moan, catching herself and biting her lip, desperate to remain quiet as she remembers where they are, that there are people around.

It's getting harder though, as Lou's fingers gather her wetness, moving towards her clit, and Debbie tilts her hips towards her, desperate for the friction, but Lou evades her, her hand slipping out of her panties. Before Debbie can complain, she feels those fingers touch her lips, and as she opens her eyes again, she meets Lou's eyes, darkening, as Debbie opens her lips and swirls her tongue around them, licking herself off Lou's fingers.

"That's it baby, get them nice and wet", Lou rasps in hear ear, accent heavy, leaning into her, and Debbie swears her brain shuts off right that second.

When Lou pulls her fingers away, Debbie lets out a quiet gasp, her hands finding the back of Lou's head as the blonde pulls down the neckline of her dress, taking the bra cup with her. Lou lets her wet fingers trail down from Debbie’s collarbone to her right breast, gently brushing over one sensitive nipple before pinching it, lightly at first and increasing her pressure, drawing a whimper from Debbie above her.

"Please, Lou", she moans, and Lou knows that she has Debbie where she wants her.

"Please what, baby?", Lou replies, taunting her in a low voice, moving her lips from Debbie’s ear down her neck, leaving burning hot kisses on her pulse point.

"You know it, Lou, just... please!" Debbie's tone is desperate and her grip in Lou's hair tightens as the blonde's teeth find her collarbone before pulling back.

"Uh uh", Lou shakes her head, "I need to hear you say it, darling. Tell me what you want."

Debbie feels like Lou could tell her to jump off a cliff right now and she would do it, her brain fuzzy from alcohol and overwhelming arousal, and her head drops back against the door with a groan.

"I want... your fingers in me, please -" Debbie's eyes find Lou's on the last word and the smile on Lou's face can only be described as triumphant before leaning in and catching Debbie's lips in a hot, searing kiss, her tongue strong and insistent against Debbie's as it finds its way into her mouth.

Lou's hand slips into her panties again – _thank god_ -, lightly brushing her clit on its way. She moves two fingers through Debbie's wetness first, teasing her still, making sure she's ready.

Debbie swears she can feel her eyes roll back in her head as Lou eases those two fingers into her, finally, only to pull back almost immediately. She lets out a groan, deep and desperate and grasps in Lou’s hair as the blonde head moves towards her breasts, still exposed, with the dress pulled down. Lou’s tongue slowly circles around one hardened nipple, replaces it with the hand not currently buried in Debbie’s panties when her mouth moves to the other one, relishing the needy sounds that leave Debbie’s lips.  

"Lou, please I swear to God -", Debbie whines, pushing her hips towards Lou, trying to get her fingers to go deeper, to rub against her clit, she doesn't care. She just needs something and oh, how well Lou knows that.

"Look at you, baby, all hot and desperate for me, begging me to give it to you." Lou's words are dirty in her ear and Debbie lets out a guttural moan, turned on beyond belief. "You're so loud for me baby, all those people out there can probably hear you...", Lou whispers, and finally, finally thrusts her fingers into Debbie, and all thoughts of embarrassment that may have been welling up inside Debbie's mind vanish and all she can feel is Lou.

Lou's fingers inside her, Lou's mouth on her neck, Lou's hand on her breast, Lou's words in her ear.

She lets out another moan, the thought of where they are pushed to the back of her mind, willing Lou to go harder, give her more.

"You want to come?", Lou asks her, her voice barely above a whisper and her accent heavy. Debbie nods frantically, eyes searching Lou's as she opens them. "Yes, oh my god, I need it…", Debbie is fleetingly aware that she's babbling, words spilling out of her mouth in a desperate attempt to make Lou give her what she wants.

And Lou knows what she wants, that she needs some pressure on her clit, but she also lives for drawing it out, for making Debbie beg and absolutely lose her mind. She can feel Debbie's fingers gripping almost painfully in her hair and she grins, lips descending onto Debbie's once again, her fingers curling inside her.

When she breaks the kiss, her thumb finds Debbie's clit, barely touching, and her other hand moves from Debbie’s breast over neck to grab her jaw, forcing Debbie to look at her. “You gonna be good for me then? Beg me for it?”

Debbie lets out a whimper and closes her eyes, overwhelmed from arousal, the words barely registering in her brain before she can’t keep it in anymore. “Please, Lou, touch my clit, please, I need it, you fuck me so good, please –“ She gasps as the pressure of Lou’s thumb increases against her clit, a stream of expletives tumbling out of her mouth as she feels the orgasm build inside her.

"Good girl", Lou whispers, and she can feel Debbie's walls starting to convulse around her. She ups the pressure against her clit and Debbie's moan turns into a high-pitched shriek as her walls grip Lou's fingers inside her like a vice. Lou’s lips catch Debbie’s again, she kisses her to silence her, slow and sensual, and Debbie lets herself fall into it, rides out her orgasm with Lou pressed against her.

It takes Debbie a good few seconds until she comes back to herself, breaking the kiss and leaning her head back against the wall behind her, breathing deeply. Lou takes it as a sign to slowly ease her fingers out, smirking at Debbie before licking her own fingers clean, holding eye contact all the while. Debbie’s pupils widen and she lets out a satisfied sigh at the image before her, Lou’s hair disheveled and her lips slightly swollen, her tongue working along her fingers.

With a raise of her brows, Lou wipes her fingers on her leg and tugs Debbie away from the door, turning the lock and stepping outside the stall. The absolutely scandalized looks the three women standing at the sink give them are enough to make Debbie want to be swallowed by the ground right there, but Lou doesn’t seem bothered in the least, sporting a self-satisfied smirk and barely giving them a second glance as she moves to one of the sinks and washes her hands, and Debbie feels like she’s making sure to emphasize those two fingers that were inside of her just minutes ago. She absolutely can’t wait to get her home, she thinks, watching Lou dry her hands off with a paper towel before reaching for Debbie’s hand again and leading her outside, never once losing the smirk on her face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the "100 ways to say I love you" list, aka there's 99 more fics to come, if I haven't scared you off with this one ;-)
> 
> Please let me know what you think and motivate me to get the rest of this done because damn, it's a lot to take on.


End file.
